Double Date Disaster
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: Sonic's closest friends think it's a joke when he has a date with online chatter Sally Acorn. So to prove it's true, he invites Shadow and Rouge to have a double date with them. Sonic has never her met in person so what should he do when a pink hedgehog with green eyes shows up for dinner? Improvise! Thus the show ends up with a surprise twist. Bon appetit.


**All charcaters belong to either Sega or Archie Comics.**

Sonic fixed his tie as he stood infront of a mirror. Knuckles looked up and raised a brow.

"Dude, you are sweating like a pig." He spoke.

"No, I'm not."

"He's sweating." Tails said as Sonic glared at him.

"Thanks a lot, buddy." He said sarcastically as he turned around.

"How do I look? I want to look great for my date tonight." Knuckles stopped laughing.

"Wait, you were serious?" Sonic threw his shoe at him as he ducked. Tails caught it and threw it back. Sonic put it back on.

"Yes. We've been chatting for weeks and she finally wants to meet."

"Oh yeah, what's her name?"

"Sally Acorn."

"Yeah right, almost everyone on there is fake."

"Oh, shut up." Shadow walked in and crashed on the couch.

"Shadow! I need your help!" He raised a brow.

"What can I possibly help you with?"

"Oh no, I always knew you were gay!" Silver in a dreading voice. Sonic was about to throw his shoe when Shadow thumped Silver's forehead.

"Ow!"

"Thanks, Shad."

"Don't mention it. So what is it you need help with, because I doubt anyone can help you with your phsychological problems?" Sonic scowled but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"No, I need you to go on a date with me." Shadow stepped back, his eyes wide as Silver bursted out laughing. Sonic threw his shoe at him. Silver fell over as Tails stared at him before looking back at Sonic.

"Oh my chaos. My brother is a faggot.." Sonic  
blushed and put his hands infront of him.

"'No! No, no, no, NO! I meant you and another girl with me on a double date. I'm really nervous about meeting the girl I met online the other week."

"Wait, you were serious?" Sonic gave him a blank look.

"look, I need a friend to be there to help me out. I mean, you are the one who has all the fangirls!"

"I know, but.."

"No buts! Either you help me or you will have no place to live." Shadow looked at the finger Sonic had put in his face and bent it back.

"Ow!"

"First of all, I don't need a place to live, I'm fine living in a tree. Second of all, You have no control over me, blueboy. Third of all, don't touch me, got that?" Sonic nodded and pulled away, rubbing his finger.

"So you'll do it?"

"Hell yeah, to see you fail." Sonic gave him a blank look again.

"..Shut up.."

"Shadow, are you done in there!?" Shadow's bedroom door opened. He stood there in a black vest with a red undershirt and a matching hat. His shoes were black and he had red socks.

"Shad, you look hot." Rouge complimented. He nodded as he looked over her outfit. She was wearing a purple dress with a short skirt. The top part looked like a corset and exposed her breasts. She had matching heels and a pocketbook.

"You look decent." Shadow said emotionlessly, not really meaning it.

"You look like a whore." Sonic said as he covered Tails' eyes. Rouge hit him ontop of his head as he cried out in pain.

"Why is everybody hitting me today?"

"Because you're an idiot." Shadow said bluntly as he closed his door.

"Oh my gosh, there's Sonikku." A pink hedgehog thought psychotically as he walked in a restuarant. She put on a sweet smile and walked forward.

"Hi, Sonic." He squinted at her. She looked familiar.

"Sally Acorn?" She frowned before grinning.

"Right, you're a little late." She said bitterly.

"Oh, sorry, Sally, it won't happen again." He apologized as he rubbed the back of his head. She grinded her teeth. He didn't remember her from middle school.

"Let's sit, shall we?" Sonic went to a man in a uniform and whispered to him about his reservation.

"Oh, Mr. Hedgehog, we have your table right back here. We were beginning to think you weren't gonna show."

"You know, for a fast guy like yourself, you sure are slow." Shadow muttered, earning a giggle from 'Sally'. He smirked at her as they went to sit at the table. Sonic pushed the chair in for his date and sat down.

"Now, what would you like to drink?" The server asked. Everyone ordered their drink of choice.

"So, Sonic.." A few minutes into the conversation, the date started to get complicated.

"Exactly how long have you two known eachother?" Shadow and Rouge looked at eachother.

"Six years." Rouge comprimised.

"Seven at the most. We been dating for two years. We go way back." Sally seemed satisfied with the answers.

"Did all of you go to college?" They all nodded.

"You?" Sonic questioned.

"Yes. Well, not really, I was homeschooled all my life so I've never really been outside. I feel like a caged animal when I'm at home, you know what I mean?" Rouge raised a brow as Shadow smiled pleasantly. Since when did Shadow smile?

"Yeah, totally, me too." Sonic said weirdly. He scratched behind his right ear. Amy mentally sighed and rolled her eyes. She was beginning to lose interest in him, but he was so darn cute!

"Sally, can you tell us a bit about your life?" Rouge suggested, not being able to shrug off a feeling of jealousy.

"Oh, well I grew up in knothole until Robotnik attacked and I had to go live with my cousin Rob. He never let me out of the house unless I was dying. Then I told him wanted to go out and explore so he taught me how defend myself-"

"Oh, what form of denfense did he teach you?"

"Well, he mostly taught me karate, but I fight better with my hammer." She said proudly.

"You have a hammer?!"

"Oh yes. I have a big hammer that can bash anyone's head in." Sonic went pale.

"Why, you have a problem with it?!" She yelled as she saw his face.

"What, no, not at all!"

"Good." She said sweetly as she went on.

"See, I knew we would be perfect for eachother because my tarrot cards said so. They told me that I would find my soul mate at-"

"Shadow, can I speak to you in private for a moment? Thanks, excuse us." Shadow was dragged to the bathroom before he could reply.

"Shads, that girl-"

"Is crazy?"

"Yeah, and I need you to-"

"Get rid of her."

"Yeah, how did you know? You're good at this game!"

"Yeah, whatever. I have a plan, alright." They went back to the table.

"Hey Sally, long story short, it turns out my girlfriend wants me back and we should see other people!" Sonic said in one breath as Amy's eyes twitched. He sped off quickly. She growled and pulled out a gigantic hammer. People screamed and ran.

"Get back here, Sonikku!" She shrieked as he stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned his head turns her.

"What did you just call me?" She turns as white as a ghost.

"S-Sonic. That's what I said." She stuttered. He pointed a shaking finger at her.

"It's you! That creepy fangirl who kept stalking me! Stay away from me!" He ran off quickly as Rouge got up and flew away. Amy turned to the people who were staring at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" She yelled as they went back to her business or ran faster. She huffed as she put her hammer over her shoulder.

"I'll catch that coward one day." She looked at Shadow from the corner of her eyes, scowling.

"What are you still doing here?" She said crossly. She could tell he knew who she was. He held out his hand as she blushed and took it.

"Oh, what the heck." They walked out of the restaurant together as she snuggled his arm. She was so over that blue idiot. And Shadow had to admit, he was a sucker for pyscho girls.

Sonic panted, bent over as he was a few blocks away from the restaurant. He looked to his left and saw a red headed squirrel who was walking silently.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sonic asked curiously. She looked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"And I'm not buying it." She glared at him and scoffed.

"Okay, fine. I've been stood up by a guy I met online, why do you care?"

"Because that guy is a jerk and you don't deserve that." She sniffled and smiled.

"Thanks."

"By the way, what is your name?"

"Sally. Sally Acorn." He frowned.

"Huh. Well, I'm Sonic. Sorry, this crazy girl held me up, claiming she was you when she was actually some crazy, obsessed fangirl. " They looked at eachother at the same time before smiling.

"Wanna start over?"

"Sure." She grabbed his hand as they walked to a restaurant nearby. They just happened to see a pink hedgehog and a black and red one by the corner, smiling as they walked together towards the same place. Sonic smiled and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hey Shad, we should have a double date!"

* * *

**R&R! ;)**


End file.
